Booster Gold
Booster Gold is fame and fortune seeking superhero from the future. History Biography In the year 2462, star athlete, Michael Carter fell on hard times, homeless and forced into a low-paying job as a night watchman in a space-time museum. It was at this point in his life that he met wealthy heiress Margo Montgomery, who he quickly fell in love with. As the two were about to be married, Carter realized that he had to do right by Margo and excused himself from the ceremony to regain his former glory. In order to do so, he stole a Legion of Super-Heroes flight ring, a power suit, and a time machine from the future collection of the museum he worked at to travel to the past and become the unlikely hero known as Booster Gold! He uses his knowledge of history to prevent crimes before they happened. Most of Booster's allies in the Justice League see him as nothing more than an egotistic showboat of no real value to the team. Truthfully, however, Booster safeguards the very fabric of space/time, detecting alterations and ruptures in time and setting out to fix them. Background Personality Booster Gold is an arrogant superhero who at first glance appears to only be in the job for fame and fortune until its revealed he wanted to make enough money to support his then wife Margo. He is shown to lack common sense, as shown when he tried to create a theme park with live dinosaurs (having not seen more than ten minutes of Jurassic Park, he had no idea that it would fail), advertised tours of the Watchtower not knowing that it would attract supervillains, and wasted much of his wife's money on poor investments, causing her to become the supervillain Red Velvet and attempt to destroy him by going back in time. In Booster's Gold, it is revealed that he has a short attention span (implied to be a common problem amongst people from the future), to the point where he got bored after watching the first ten minutes of Jurassic Park and thought that Green Arrow's name was too long to remember, suggesting he shorten it to "Green." This is shown again in She Wore Red Velvet, where he gets over Margo cancelling their marriage almost instantly. (However this is probably since Margo said hateful things to him as Red Velvet and because she called of the wedding for shallow reasons). However despite this he has shown to have greatly loved Margo since he went back in time to make enough money in order to support her financially. Which shows he actually does have a caring side and a good heart. According to his ex-wife and archenemy Red Velvet, Booster "snores like a lumberjack". Powers, Skills, and Abilities * * Genius Level Intelligence: Paraphernalia Equipments * Booster Gold’s Power Suit: '''Booster's suit is equipped with futuristic tech including a force field to protect him from harm, wrist gauntlets that fire lasers, and his Legion ring allows him to fly. '''Transportation * Weapons * Gauntlet Lasers via Energy Blasters Appearance Appearances Season One ''' * Night of The Bat (First Appearance) * Time Out * Booster's Gold * Phased and Confused * System Error * Watchtower Tours * Keeping up with the Kryptonians * She Wore Red Velvet '''Shorts * Lasso of Lies * Selfie Help Notes Trivia Gallery In Other Media Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males